Truth or Dare, PotC style!
by free2thamax
Summary: Mainly for my friends' amusement, but is funny anyway. The title says it all!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, - indicates an action, got it? I only own me.

Tori: I'm bored.

Catey: Me too.

Kirsten: Me three! We've already done makeovers...

Catey: And TP'd Matt Cohlmia's house...

Tori: And watched Pirates of the Caribbean 10 times!

-awkward silence-

Kirsten: No, Tori, I think that was you before the sleepover started.

Catey: -nodding- Yeah.

Tori: Okay!

-awkward silence...again-

Catey: We shouldn't have let her have all that root beer.

Kirsten: -agrees-

PotC peeps: -appear-

Tori: SQUEE! IT'S CAPTAIN JACK! -tackles said captain-

Kirsten: SQUEE! IT'S WILL TURNER! -tackles said Turner-

Catey: I'm surrounded by fangirls! But what the heck. SQUEE! IT'S COMMODORE NORRINGTON! -tackles said commodore-

Jack/Will/Norrington: HEY!

The Girls: Oh...-disgusted looks- it's Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: HEY!

Tori (to Elizabeth): I have a picture of you on my punching bag. Now I'm a black belt in karate!

Catey (to Elizabeth): I have a picture of you on my soccer ball. Now I'm MVP!

Kirsten (to Elizabeth): I have a picture of you in my locker!

Tori/Catey: o.O

Kirsten: The door came off the hinges 'cuz I slammed it so hard.

Tori/Catey: -nod approvingly-

Jack/Will/Norrington: As much as we enjoy this little catfight, WHERE ARE WE?

Tori/Catey/Kirsten: Oklahoma! burst out singing OOOOOK-lahoma where the wind comes rushin' down the plaaaains...

PotC peeps: ENOUGH!

Tori/Catey/Kirsten: -shut up-

PotC peeps: That's odd. DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!

Tori/Catey/Kirsten: -chicken dance-

PotC peeps: Okay, you can stop now.

Tori/Catey/Kirsten: -stop-

Jack/Will/Norrington: Okay...so we're in Oklahoma. What's Oklahoma?

Tori: A state...

Catey/Kirsten: DUH!

Jack/Will/Norrington: Alrighty then.

Catey: We're at my house. Having a sleepover.

PotC peeps: -scratch heads-

Tori: You know, where a group of friends get together and do makeovers and TP peoples houses...

Jack: That sounds fun.

Will/Norrington: o.O

Jack: What?

Will/Norrington: -roll eyes-

Tori:...and watch movies, and play Truth or Dare...

Catey/Kirsten: -lighbulb goes on-

Catey: Let's play Truth or Dare!

Kirsten: Yeah!

PotC peeps: O.O

Tori: It's fun! But we might need a camera...-pulls out a Polaroid-

PotC peeps: -back away slowly-

Tori: Say cheese!

PotC peeps: um, cheese?

Tori: -takes picture-

PotC peeps: OH MY EYES!

Kirsten: Yup! -

Kirsten: -kisses Will-

Will: What? Who? Why? MY EYES!

Tori/Catey: O.o

Kirsten: -smirks-

Tori: Okay, everyone sit in a circle! It's time to plaaay...

Tori/Catey/Kirsten: TRUUUTH OR DAAARE!

Elizabeth: -is scared-

Jack/Will/Norrington: -gulp-

Kirsten: I'll go first! Catey, truth or dare!

Catey: Truth!  
Kirsten: Did you pick Norrington in Tori's fanfic because everyone else was taken, or do you like him?

Tori: -listening intently-

Catey: Um...er...-grins-

Tori: -jumps up- I KNEW IT! -victory dance-

Catey: Yeah, no more root beer for her.

Jack: RUM?

Catey: Nooo, root beer.

Jack: Oh. -pouts-

Tori: Do you need a hug? -holds arms out to Jack-

Jack: No...

Tori: TOO BAD! -flings arms around Jack-

Jack: -muffled- Mmfh! Helpf mffffff!

Will/Norrington: -pry Jack away from Tori-

Tori: -pouts-

Catey: Do you need a hug?

Tori: Not from you!

Catey. Oh.

Kirsten: ANYWAY...Catey, your answer was...satisfactory...so it's your turn!

Catey: Norrie-boo-boo, truth or dare?

Norrington: -backs away slowly- Um, dare, I guess

Catey: Well, kiss me then!

Norrington: O.o

Catey: You heard me, Norrie-boo-boo!

Norrington: If you promise to stop calling me that, I'll kiss you.

Catey: O-tay!

Norrington: -kisses Catey for 3.6 seconds-

Catey: That was the best 3.6 seconds of my LIFE! I love you Norriekins! -hugs "Norriekins"-

Norrington: -slaps forehead-

Norrington: Alrighty then...Jack Sparrow. Truth or dare?

Jack: It's CAPTAIN! And dare, any day.

Norrington: Kiss Tori.

Tori: SQUEE!

Jack: O.o

Tori: Norrington, you get a cookie -hands chocolate chip cookie to Norrington-

Norrington: eating cookie Well, Jack?

Jack: -kisses Tori-

Tori: -

Catey/Kirsten: O.o

Will/Norrington: O.o

Tori: That was the best 3.7 (ooh! in your FACE, Catey!) seconds of my LIFE! I love you Jackykins! -hugs "Jackykins"-

Jack: O.o

Jack: Okay, then. Kirsten, truth or dare?

Kirsten: Dare, please

Jack: Kiss...-spins finger- Norrington!

Kirsten: EWW!

Catey: Oh no you didn't boy!

Tori: O.o

Jack: I'm only joking! Kiss Will!

Tori/Catey: SORRY WILL!

Kirsten: - -kisses Will for 5.3 seconds-

Will: -evil glare to Jack-

Jack: Pirate.

Tori/Catey: SHE BEAT OUR TIMES! -grab Jack and Norrington, respectively, and kiss them-

Elizabeth: Where have I been this whole time? gets out stopwatch and Polaroid

Tori/Catey: That should work.

Elizabeth: Three minutes! Impressive...

Jack/Norrington: -evil glares at Elizabeth-

Elizabeth: ...I mean, that was hardly appropriate. Girls in this century...

Jack/Norrington: -are okay with that-

Elizabeth: -mouths to Tori and Catey- Impressive.

Tori (to Catey): She's getting cooler.

Catey: Ooh, we're losing you. Remember DMC?

Tori: Oh yeah. I HATE YOU, ELIZABETH SWANN!

Elizabeth: HEY!

Jack/Will/Norrington: Ooh! Another catfight!

Kirsten/Catey: -join Team Tori-

Will/Norrington: -join Team Lizzie-

Tori/Elizabeth: Well, Jack?

Jack: -pulls out popcorn-

5 minutes later

Jack: Hey, what about Truth or Dare?

Giant Dust Cloud: -stops moving-

Tori: Oh yeah!

Everyone: -scatters to reform circle-

Kirsten: My turn! Catey, truth or dare?

Catey: Dare!

Kirsten: Run downstairs and yell "ORLANDO BLOOM IS UP HERE!"

Catey/Tori: Ooh, sorry again, Will.

Will: Whaaaat?

Catey: -does dare-

Tori: 3...2...1...

Catey's Little Sister, Mackenzie: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ORLIORLIORLIORLI! and in pirate costume, too!

Will: O.o

Kenzie: I LOVE YOU ORLANDO BLOOOOOOOM!

Tori/Catey/Kirsten: -laughing- SORRY WILL!

Jack/Norrington: O.o -but still laughing-

Elizabeth: Hey, little girl! Back off my man!

Tori/Catey/Kirsten: -meaningful glares at Elzabeth-

Elizabeth: Oooh...not good.

Tori: I'm bored again.

Catey: Me too.

Kirsten: Me three!

Review if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so I'm adding someone! Now, I felt it was unfair to everyone to only have my personal friends, so the first 3 who review and tell me they want to be in it get their wish! Just tell me your name and a little about you, and I'll get on it! Now remember, it's only the first 3, so get to it chop-chop!

Tori: Let's play more Truth or Dare!

Everyone: Okay!

Tori: I'll go first.

Doorbell: -rings-

Tori: -answers-

Leslie: HIYA!

Tori/Catey/Kirsten: -tackle- HIYA!

Jack/Will/Norrington: -eye-roll-

Leslie: Yo my home-skillet dawgs!

Tori/Catey/Kirsten/Jack/Will/Norrington: O.o

Leslie: I'm only joking!

Sighs of Relief: -are heard-

Leslie: I heard there was a sleepover! Without me! But with the PotC peeps!

PotC peeps: Oh not again.

Leslie: So is it true?

Tori/Catey/Kirsten: -to J/W/N- SORRY GUYS! Yes, Leslopes, it's true!

Leslie: Okay, where to begin. #1. DON'T CALL ME LESLOPES! and #2. SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! So even Jack is here?

Tori: -smacks head- Yes, Jack's here.

Leslie: -starts to run into Catey's house-

Tori: BUT...he's mine. He even kissed me, so there!

Leslie: Jacky-kins, is it true? -puppy eyes-

Jack: Ummmmmmmmmmmm...-grins- I'm going to get slapped, aren't I?

Leslie: Yup! -slaps-

Tori: Hey! That's my thing! -slaps Leslie-

Leslie: Oh no you didn't girl!

Tori: -snaps- Oh yes I did girl!

Catey/Kirsten: LESLIE! TORI! It was Truth or Dare, alright Leslie? And it really wasn't him who kissed her, he was begging for mercy...

Leslie: -grins- O-tay! -grin turns evil-

Tori/Catey/Kirsten: O.o

Leslie: Have you shown them...Fanfiction?

Tori/Catey/Kirsten: -evil grins- Not yet...but how 'bout now?

Jack/Will/Norrington: O.o

Leslie: Is Elizabeth still...with us?

Tori/Catey/Kirsten: Ooh, yes. Not for much longer though.

-This scene has been deleted for creative usage of toilet paper, a canister of salt, sewing needles, and popsicle sticks. Use your imagination.-

Tori: That should about do it.

Catey/Kirsten/Leslie: Yupperooni!

Jack/Will/Norrington: O.O that's vaguely uncomforting.

Elizabeth: I hate you people.

Tori/Catey/Kirsten/Leslie: Amen to that!

Norrington: You three are demented.

Tori/Catey/Kirsten/Leslie: Amen to that too! Muahahahahahahahahaaaaa!

Leslie: So...fanfic time?

Tori/Catey/Kirsten: Fanfic time.

Jack/Will/Norrington: O.o

Tori/Catey/Kirsten: Be afraid. Be very afraid.

Oh no, short chappie! What will they think of Who will be one of the first 3 to review and get a place in the story? Dun dun dun... BTW, they go back to playing Truth or Dare, and maybe Spin the Bottle too ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so guess what? I have 4 requests now, so I feel loved :) Cookies for all! -hands out cookies- So anyway, the new characters will be Kelsey, Jain, Thorn and Emily! -thunderous applause- Okay, so now we have Tori, Leslie, Catey, Kirsten, Kelsey, Jain, Thorn and Emily! Yay! Also, if anyone has any ideas of party games that would be fun to play with the PotC characters, feel free to tell me! Thanks!

Tori: Fanfic time!

Catey/Kirsten/Leslie: Hear, hear!

Jack/Will/Norrington: O.o we're afraid. We're very afraid.

Tori/Catey/Kirsten/Leslie: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jack/Will/Norrington: O.o

Doorbell: rings

Tori: Will it never end? -answers-

Kelsey/Jain/Emily/Thorn: This isn't Pizza Hut! That guy gave us faulty directions! Oh, hi.

Tori: O.o okay then. Hi!

Kelsey: We wanted a pizza...

Jain: But the guy gave us FAULTY DIRECTIONS -shakes fist at sky-

Emily: So now we're here.

Thorn: Yuppers.

Tori/Catey/Kirsten/Leslie: Alrighty then.

Jack: More fangirls?

Will/Norrington: -clap hands over Jack's mouth-

Jain: Is that who I think it is? JACK SPARROW? Excuse me for a moment...-faints-

Tori/Catey: -get the smelling salts-

Leslie: I have a better idea...-grabs Jack- Now Jacky-kins, I know this might add some negative energy to our relationship...

Tori: OY!

Leslie: -death glare- As I was saying...I want you to, as much as it pains me to say it, k-k-kiss the poor girl.

Jack: O.o

Tori/Emily/Kelsey: O.o

Jack: No, I've had my share of fangirls for today.

Leslie: Fine, then I'll have to give away your ice cream with rum sauce!

Tori: That was mine...

Leslie: It's not anymore, obviously.

Tori: pouts Jacky-kins, I think I need a hug!

Jack: O.o

Thorn: That's odd. If Jack's hugging anyone, it should be me!

Tori: Oh no you didn't girl!

Thorn: Oh yes I did girl!

Leslie: Jack! Kiss the girl!

Jack: NO!

Tori/Thorn: -unite against a common enemy- NO!

Leslie/Jain: YES!

Catey: Hang on! When did you wake up?

Jain: Whenever I heard the words "kiss" and "Jacky-kins" in the same sentence. -wink-

Kirsten: O.o

Tori: So I don't think we've actually introduced ourselves properly, I'm Tori, this is Catey, Kirsten, Leslie, Jack, Will, and Norrington,

Emily: -spits-

Norrington: What was that for!

Emily: I don't like you.

Norrington: That's not very nice!

Emily: -rolls eyes- Anyway, I'm Emily.

Kelsey: I'm Kelsey.

Jain: I'm Jain.

Thorn: The Thorn has arrived!

Everyone Else: O.o

Thorn: Sorry 'bout that...I'm Thorn.

Kirsten: Well, we're having a sleepover, you want to join?

Emily/Jain/Kelsey: Sure!

Jack/Will/Norrington: Oh no.

Kirsten: Oh yes.

Catey: Well, we were going to show them the fanfics, but it might be a better idea to play more Truth or Dare...

Kelsey/Jain/Emily: TRUTHORDARE! SQUEE!

Giant Circle: -is reformed-

Tori: As usual, I'll start. Umm, Kelsey. Truth or dare?

Kelsey: I'll take the dare.

Tori: I dare you...to go out into the street and yell "I LOVE PRETTY PONIES AND BUTTERCUPS!"

Kelsey: O.o Idonwanna. -pouts-

Tori: If you do, I'll make Jack kiss you. Do we have an accord?

Kelsey: -grins- Yuppers!

Jack: Do I get a say in this?

Tori: Nopers! -grins-

Kelsey: -walks into the street- I LOOOVE PREETY PONIIIIES AND BUUUUTTTTEEEERRRRCCCCUUUUPPPPSSSS! There, I made it extra long. Can I kiss Jack for extra long?

Tori: Sure! -commercial mode- Because here on Team Sparrow, it's all about sharing! Join Team Sparrow today!

Jack: O.O I have a team? DROP AND GIVE ME 20!

Team Sparrow: -fall to the floor, then stand up and each kiss Jack 20 times-

Jack: NOT THAT KIND OF 20!

Team Sparrow: -giggles-

Kelsey: Anywho...-kisses Jack for extra long-

Jack: AAAGH! SAVE ME!

Norrington: -saves Jack- Why am I saving him? He's a pirate!

Jack: Because you know of the horrors of fangirls?

Norrington: True...-looks pointedly at Catey-

Catey: NORRIE-BOO-BOO! YOU'RE MY HEEERO!

Norrington: -sighs- It's gonna be a loooooong night...

So Yeah. What will become of Norrie-boo-boo? What will become of Team Sparrow? What will become of the faulty-directions dude? Stay tuned! Again, cookies to my reviewers, but next time you get ice cream with rum sauce! (That is actually really good...)


End file.
